


Let's play a game

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [36]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:02:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: "Let's play a game," Death whispers in your ears...After all, "it's just a game, it's all pretend anyway." References to suicide/suicide idealization.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the prompt at gameofcards at lj for play the game.

“ _Let’s play a game_ ,”  
Death whispers in your ears.  
roulette wheel,  
going around and around,  
spinning before the decision ends.  
  
Once upon a time ago,  
you lived in a beautiful pretend fantasies,  
you were the princess, the saver, the hero  
and every tale ends with  
_happily, ever after._  
  
such a shame,  
those lies, lies, and more lies  
spinning in your head.  
_“The truth sets you free,”_  
someone once said.  
  
How can the truth set you free,  
when you don’t know what’s real or not?  
when you want to be saved  
from that old fortified castle  
locked away somewhere.  
  
Death doesn’t leave  
not until the game ends.  
What the outcome is, you’re not too sure.  
After all, death whispers in your ears:  
_“it’s just a game, it’s all pretend anyway.”_  
 


End file.
